Vida Conturbada
by Miaka-ELA
Summary: Gina tem sérios problemas emocionais devido a uma brusca mudança na vida de sua família, ela está completamente perdida. Será um certo loiro capaz de ajudála?
1. Agitando com Draco?

**CAPA: i12 . photobucket . com / albums / a227 / loucosporanime / CapaVC2.jpg**

**Capitulo 1 – Agitando com Draco?**

A família Weasley é bem antiga e muito respeitada no mundo bruxo; são ricos desde seus primeiros ancestrais. São muito unidos e felizes; até o dia em que se iniciou a guerra final contra Valdemort. Harry e a ordem lutaram bravamente e venceram, mas tiveram baixas, e entre elas a morte do Sr. e Sra. Weasley. Harry se tornou um auror respeitado e se casou com Hermione, tocando suas vidas. Gui e Carlinhos voltaram à vida de antes, enquanto os gêmeos são donos de uma rede lucrativa de truques e lougros, Rony auror colega de Harry e Gina terminando o último ano de seu curso de medi-bruxa. Todos tentando seguir adiante, mesmo tristes com suas perdas.

São 3 horas da manhã, uma luz suave reflete no 3º andar de uma explêndida mansão.

– GINA! O que você tem na cabeça menina? o que pensa que está fazendo aí em cima do parapeito do 3º andar! – diz um Rony enraivecido.

– Hum... dando uma voltinha! – responde Gina, desligada.

– Saia daí agora! Quer se matar! Anda, desce já daí!

Enquanto ria da situação, percebeu tarde demais que fora puxada para dentro pelos gêmeos, cada um segurando de um lado. Arrastam-na para seu quarto, jogando-a em sua cama.

– Me larguem, me deixem em paz! o que pensam que estão fazendo! – grita Gina.

– Por Merlim! Já chega, basta! Gina, sei o quanto quer ser matar dando uma de suicida, mas não vai dar certo, entendeu! Pare com isso! – grita Fred de volta.

– Hahaha o que vocês sabem heim? o que pensam que podem fazer comigo? da minha vida cuido eu!

– Não mesmo! – diz Jorge.

– Gina, nós entendemos muito bem a sua dor, porque é a nossa também! Acha que não sentimos falta de papai e mamãe também, heim, acha! Nós te amamos, Gina, e não vamos permitir que você se mate! – explica um Rony preocupado.

– Mentirosos! não sabem nada de mim e nem de como eu me sinto! Vocês não sentem falta deles coisa nenhuma! Seus hipócritas! só sabem cuidar da vida de vocês, no fim das contas eu é que fico aqui sozinha! Vão embora daqui, desapareçam, me deixem sozinha, agora! – grita uma Gina transtornada e chorando sem parar. Os objetos quebrados por sua fúria mágica refletem seu estado emocional.

Os três suspiram resignados, com caras pálidas e abatidos, todos cansados; decidem deixá-la sozinha por enquanto. Saem do quarto dela e vão para a sala, fazer uma reunião.

Rony inicia o diálogo:

– Eu não sei mais o que fazer, a cada dia piora! Tenho muito medo dela se machucar de verdade, de não conseguirmos evitar uma tragédia!

– Não tem como ficarmos colado nela 24 horas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso tudo vai explodir! – responde Jorge.

– Temos que pensar em algo, ela tem que superar o que aconteceu ou vai se autodestruir! Não quero vê-la nesse estado. Está completamente morta, apagada; não é nem uma pontinha do que já foi. Estou muito preocupado! – diz Fred.

– Tenho a impressão de que não poderemos fazer nada porque ela não aceita ajuda; tá sempre nos repelindo e isso é muito mal. – devolve Rony.

Ficam por um bom tempo em silêncio, até que se levantam do sofá e vão dormir.

* * *

Amanhece um novo dia. Os três tomam juntos seu café da manhã na mesa posta por elfos domésticos. Após um bom banho, Gina desce sem demonstrar qualquer emoção; senta-se à mesa e toma seu café. Seus irmãos tentam um diálogo, mas esta, novamente, os repele. Ela se levanta e avisa que está indo pro seu curso. 

– Pelo menos isso ela leva a sério na vida! Graças a Merlim! – solta Rony.

– Anda Fred, ou perderemos a hora! – chama Jorge.

Mas eles não sabem que quando ela está quieta demais, está pensando em algo para aprontar de novo. Não ia ficar quieta por muito tempo. Antes de ir, pegou as bebidas mais fortes que tinham que tinham e jogou dentro da garrafa de um suposto chá. "Gina, você é um gênio; enganou eles direitinho!"

* * *

Chegando ao curso, as aulas transcorrem normalmente. Como sempre; Gina é a melhor aluna e disso ela se orgulha; gosta do que faz. Depois de mais um dia cansativo, vai sozinha para o parque – sim, ela repeliu até os amigos que tinha, isolou-se completamente. Fim de tarde, senta sossegada em um banco, observando tudo. Sente um aperto no coração, uma vontade enorme de chorar; no fundo se sente muito sozinha e triste. Não pensa duas vezes, pega a suposta garrafa de chá e toma seu conteúdo em um copo, sem dar a mínima pra nada. Está tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não nota um certo loiro de olhos azuis acizentados se aproximando, sorrateiramente. 

– Ora, mas vejam o que temos aqui! A Weasley fêmea!

Gina levanta o rosto sem nenhuma expressão- Ah, é você, Malfoy! O que faz aqui! Ou melhor, se manda!

– Bom, como um auror bem sucedido, estava ministrando uma palestra para a outra turma do seu curso! Não que isso lhe interessa, é claro! Estava apenas comentando mais um fato de minha vida bem sucedida! Ele franze a testa ao sentir um certo aroma no ar.

– Tsc, tsc, tsc... – ele senta ao seu lado no banco e lhe toma o copo, cheirando para ter certeza do conteúdo – Bebendo a essa hora, ruivinha! Que coisa feia! O que seus irmãos vão pensar, heim!

Ela fica furiosa e toma o copo de volta.

– Isso não é da sua conta! Agora se mande, antes que eu lhe lance uma azaração de bicho papão mais poderosa do que aquela, lembra!

– Ora, sua atrevida, você vai ver só! – ele se levanta e, no ímpeto, a puxa do banco, toma-a em seus braços e a levanta, carregando-a em seu ombro!

Gina dá leves socos nas suas costas - Ah seu miserável, quem você pensa que é! Me larga, me põe no chão, eu o estou avisando! Você vai se arrepender. Isso não vai ficar assim, vai ter troco! AHHHHHHHHH – ela grita sem parar, até que se cansa e fica quieta.

Nessa hora todos ao redor pararam pra ver o que acontecia, mas Draco não se importa, não se deixa intimidar.

Ele a segura bem forte; aparatam na mansão Weasley, na sala. Os três irmãos levam um susto, mas depois ficam aliviados de a verem de volta, sã e salva. Draco a joga de qualquer jeito no sofá, sem se importar com os xingamentos dela.

– Pronto, está entregue! – ele vira para os três e diz a Rony:

– Boa noite, Rony, desculpe o mal jeito, mas peguei a ruivinha bebendo no parque e achei melhor trazê-la antes que se metesse em encrenca!

– Fico te devendo essa, Malfoy!

– Nos vemos amanhã na reunião – dizendo isso, Draco aparata para a sua mansão, bem a tempo de escapar de um feitiço jogado por Gina, que acerta o vaso da mesa, quebrando-o.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Oi gente, espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira fic HP publicada, porque na verdade essa foi a segunda que escrevi de HP mas como a betagem ficou pronta resolvi publicá-la. Ah, agradecimentos a minha beta Anita! Ficarei aguardando os reviews.


	2. Tato com mulheres

**Capitulo 2 – Tato com mulheres**

– GINA! – grita Fred.

– Isso são modos! E que história é essa de beber escondido! – completa Jorge.

– Vá já pra cima, está de castigo! Tome um banho e vá dormir! – diz Rony.

Gina passa por eles, furiosa. Sobe correndo a longa escada e vai para seu quarto, batendo forte a porta.

– Ah, assim não dá! Só consigo pensar em uma coisa! Vamos entrar em contato com Gui e Carlinhos, já perdemos o controle da situação! Não dá mais! – diz um Rony decidido.

Os gêmeos preparam a lareira, estão ao mesmo tempo com os outros dois mais velhos.

– E então, qual a emergência? – pergunta Carlinhos

– O que o meu anjinho está aprontando? – indaga Gui preocupado.

E, com muita paciência, Rony explica tudo a eles, que ficam preocupados com Gina. Carlinhos é o primeiro a dizer algo, depois de um longo silêncio:

– Se já chegaram a esse ponto, as coisas vão ficar piores ainda!

– Mas, pelo que disseram – intercede Gui – eu tenho esperanças de que Malfoy seja a solução! Se ele conseguiu trazê-la, mesmo na marra, ele tem fortes chances de poder domá-la como ninguém. Acho que devemos aguardar, deixar as coisas fluírem para depois. Se não der certo, intercedermos.

– Pondo dessa forma, talvez dê certo! Ele tem o gênio terrível, assim como ela, antes envolvida com um Malfoy do que morta! Além do mais, ele é tolerável, é um grande auror; junto comigo e Harry! Vou dar um empurrãozinho, amanhã falo com Draco.

Todos concordam com Rony. Dando a reunião familiar por encerrada, cada qual se recolhe a seus aposentos e vão dormir.

* * *

Neste dia, Gina acorda mais calma, segue seu rumo normalmente para suas aulas sem ter nada na cabeça, sem querer aprontar.

Os gêmeos vão em uma viagem de negócios, não sabem quando vão voltar. Deixam Gina aos cuidados de Rony, e dizem que qualquer coisa os chame de volta.

Chegando ao Ministério, Rony procura por Malfoy para uma conversa franca. Acha-o e o chama à sala de reuniões que está vazia.

– O que foi Rony! Pra que a pressa! Algum comensal no teu encalço! – provoca Draco.

– Antes fosse, Draco! Olha, em primeiro lugar, queria lhe agradecer novamente por ter trazido Gina de volta ontem à noite e desculpe se ela aprontou alguma com você!

– Sinceramente Rony, não foi nada, apenas coincidiu de eu estar lá, e não de algum tarado para abusar de uma ruiva linda e bêbada. Se bem que com aquele gênio acho que a outra pessoa é que correria perigo! Mas deixando as brincadeiras de lado, olha, eu sinto muito pelo que ela está passando. Sei exatamente como é difícil superar a morte de entes queridos, ou você se esqueceu do que aquele maldito Lord fez a meus pais!

– É claro que não esqueci, e é por conta disso que venho lhe pedir um enorme favor.

Draco franzi a testa, jamais imaginou um Weasley pedindo algo a um Malfoy.

– Olha, Malfoy, eu e meus irmãos já tentamos de tudo; Não conseguimos ajudá-la, ela não aceita, não se deixa ser ajudada. Como você também já passou pelo que estamos vivendo, eu queria que você aparecesse junto a ela às vezes, como quem não quer nada e apenas conversasse com ela. Sabe, isso lhe faria um bem danado!

– Como é que é! Eu ser insultado por ela, levar feitiços de graça! Perdeu o juízo, Rony! Dou valor à minha vida, sabia!

– Entendo, não quero lhe forçar a nada; foi apenas um pedido – Rony se vira para sair da sala.

– Ei, espera! Eu não disse não! Ah, saco, tá bom! Eu vou tentar, mas não prometo nada! E também não vou ser gentil, educado e nem aceitar desaforos dela. Se ela aprontar comigo devolvo na mesma moeda! "Como é que eu me meto nestas roubadas? Se bem que ela tem um corpo...ah, pare com isso, Draco!"

– Haahahah! Tudo bem Draco, aceito suas condições! Vai ser divertido; duvido que você a agüente por muito tempo! Vai desistir em uma semana!

– Ah quer saber, seu Weasley, agora é pessoal! Se em uma semana eu desistir de ajudá-la você vai beijar o Snape – sim, ainda dá aula - na boca, na frente de todos e eu vou tirar uma foto pro Profeta Diário disso! A tua noiva Luna vai amar!

– Fechado! "Estou ferrado, vou perder...a Luna vai pedir o divórcio antes do casamento! O Snape, ecaaaaa, nem nos meus piores pesadelos."

Dando por encerrado a conversa, ambos seguem seu rumo; tinham muito o que fazer.

Fim de expediente, Draco sai no mesmo horário que Gina da aula, ele aparata lá.

Gina caminha sossegadamente pelo campus, vai para um local mais afastado para aparatar, mas, quando ia fazer isso, alguém segura seu braço.

– Ei, me larga!

– Calma, Gina, sou eu! – diz Draco em um tom bem divertido, soltando-a logo em seguida.

– Por isso mesmo, vai me contaminar se encostar em mim, seu verme! E não me chame por Gina, é Weasley pra você!

Draco não se deixa intimidar, aproxima-se dela e encara bem seus olhos cor de chocolate; ela não desvia o olhar.

– Eu sabia! – afirma Draco.

– Perdeu o juízo, foi? Agora sai do meu caminho que eu tenho que ir embora, sai, passa, xô xô! Antes que eu perca a paciência que eu não tenho e lhe mande um feitiço que nem os aurores conhecem.

– Seu olhar não me engana Gina! Seu olhar me diz muita coisa! – ele se aproxima perigosamente dela – você tem sofrido sozinha, tem passado por maus momentos...

– Ah, estou cheia disso, adeus! – no instante em que ela aparata, ele lhe segura o braço e vai junto, pra um penhasco beira mar, deserto e muito bonito.

– Lugar interessante, pequena! Tudo isso pra ficar a sós comigo! Ou está pensando em pular daí? Olha vai ser difícil achar seus restos...– diz Draco, usando seu tom mais sensual e sarcástico.

Ela se senta à beira do abismo, chorando silenciosamente. O rapaz percebe e põe a mão no ombro, fazendo-a olhar pra ele. O jovem não pensa duas vezes, puxa-a para si, abraçando-a fortemente, amparando-a, deixando-a chorar em seus braços.

– Chore, chore o tanto que for preciso.

E assim ela o faz. Sente-se segura em seus braços, chora compulsivamente, até que se acalma mais e sussurra no ouvido dele:

– Por que, Draco, por que isso foi acontecer ? Eu não entendo...quero eles de volta...eu quero – e volta a chorar, novamente – afinal de contas, o que você está fazendo aqui? Por acaso está com pena de mim! Se for, é melhor ir embora, eu não preciso que sintam isso por mim!

Eles se separam, se sentam lado a lado. Draco a puxa para si, abraçando-a, limpa suas lágrimas com sua mão e lhe diz:

– Olha, Gina, eu já passei por tudo que você vem passando, sei muito bem de sua dor; mas o pior pra mim foi que tive que passar por isso sozinho, superar tudo e seguir com minha vida adiante e, naquele dia em que te vi no parque, algo gritou dentro de mim pra ficar a seu lado porque eu não quero que ninguém venha a passar pelo que passei, e se eu posso te ajudar, eu vou, mesmo que você não aceite, que apronte comigo eu não vou desistir de você, porque bem lá no fundo do seu coração você quer ser ajudada sim.

Gina fica estática com a força e sinceridade das palavras dele, solta um leve sorriso o qual ele percebe e retribui, então o puxa para si e o abraça intensamente. Ele aproveita a situação e rapidamente aparata com ela na sala da Mansão Weasley, quando ela abre os olhos se depara com Rony os olhando intrigado. Ela se assusta e solta de Draco, lhe dá um suave beijo na bochecha, agradece e sobe as escadas, em direção a seu quarto, deixando para trás dois jovens admirados.

– O que exatamente foi isso! – pergunta um Rony atordoado.

– Bom, Rony, isso se chama ter tato com as mulheres, algo que nem em seus sonhos você saberia ter! Vocês são burros, não sabem realmente se comunicar com ela, mas eu sei muito bem! – vangloria-se Draco.

– Que seja! Mas foi um ótimo progresso – responde Rony.

– Eu sei. Como amanhã é sábado, venho cedo buscá-la pra sair um pouco.

– Se não for pra nenhum lugar ruim eu deixo.

Em seguida, Draco vai embora para sua Mansão; teve um fim de tarde agitado, só quer tomar um bom banho e dormir, sem pensar em mais nada.

* * *

**N/A:**

Nininha: que bom que gostou da fic, valeu a força.

Anna Lennox: Jura,.você amou a fic? Ih você ainda não viu nada, Draco é bem determinado em tudo que faz e quer.

Valéria: cada vez vai fica mais interessante e vai ter quatro capítulos.

Lina Khane Athos: sim, o começo foi uma rápida explicação de tudo. No próximo capítulo você vai perceber que Draco é bem direto.

Shampoo-chan: hahah se vc acha Gina esquentada ainda não viu nada, tem que nos próximos capítulos e ela em minhas outras fics!

Ka: sim, Gina estava bêbada mas não por ser alcólatra, foi mais uma fuga de tudo que vem lhe acontecendo, tadinha!


	3. Envolvimento

**Capitulo 3 - Envolvimento **

O dia amanhece bem bonito, o sol a pino. Gina sai na sacada de seu quarto pra ver o nascer do sol que se reflete na piscina, então ela entra, toma um banho, veste um delicado vestido florido de alcinha que fica um pouco acima do joelho. Desce e toma seu café; um pouco animada, conversa com Rony, e sai lhe dando um beijo na face – deixando-o bem feliz - volta para seu quarto e estuda um pouco.

Cansada disso, larga um pouco os livros e deita em sua cama, fitando o teto, mas lembranças vêm a tona, fica com cara de choro. Neste instante, Draco – usando um jeans e blusa preta – aparata em seu quarto, ela nem nota muito, mas ele vê o estado dela, solta um suspiro resignado e se põe à sua frente, que só agora o vê:

– Vem comigo agora, Gina! – diz em tom autoritário, estendendo-lhe a mão.

– Vai se ferrar, sua doninha! – vira-se para o outro lado.

– Ah, não; pensei que tivéssemos feito progressos! Anda, deixa de ser mimada, vamos respirar um pouco de ar puro! – ele a puxa.

Ela solta uma exclamação indignada, Draco apenas ri e aparatam em uma praia deserta.

– Gina, você tem que viver; se isolar lá não leva a nada!

– Da minha vida cuido eu, quem você pensa que é pra se meter? Que saco, me deixa em paz!

– Eu já disse que não! Olhe ao seu redor, estamos em uma praia paradisíaca, deserta, apenas eu e você, não é linda? Vamos nos divertir um pouco, prometo me comportar! – ele dá uma leve piscada.

– Ah, tá bom! Senão você não vai me deixar em paz mesmo! Desisto! – ela se acalma mais - Mas temos um probleminha, só tenho essa roupa que estou usando.

– Que nada! – ele lhe joga uma sacola – peguei isso com seu irmão antes de ir falar com você. Pode se trocar; aí tem seu biquini e outras coisas, use aqueles arbustos ali!

E assim ela o faz; põe seu biquini preto, e, ao voltar, Draco já estava com sua sunga preta. Ambos os olhares se cruzam, ficam assim um bom tempo, admirando um ao outro. Gina com suas belas curvas e Draco com seu forte porte atlético, tórax bem definido e pernas grossas. Saem do transe pelo barulho próximo de um coco caindo na areia.

– Vem, vamos dar uma volta, você vai gostar – sugere Draco.

– Ok, vamos!

Enquanto caminham pela bela praia, Draco resolve iniciar um diálogo:

– Está fazendo o curso de medi-bruxa? Está terminando?

– Ah sim, eu adoro! Acabo no fim deste ano e quero trabalhar na ala infantil no St. Mungus; eu adoro crianças!

– Eca, que graça tem em um bando de chorões chatos! – Draco franze a testa em repulsa.

– Seu bobo, crianças são adoráveis, puras, inocentes e cheias de vida – ri Gina da cara que ele fez.

– Se você diz... eu é que não quero saber de crianças na minha vida!

– Que horror! Isso é coisa que se diga? Se for assim, a linhagem Malfoy vai entrar em extinção!

– Que nada! Basta apenas um, sangue puro é claro! – nisso ele lhe lança seu olhar mais malicioso.

– Que foi, perdeu algo em mim!

– Não mesmo!

– Digo o mesmo, seu Draco Malfoy!

Começam a rir juntos. Então ela o olha intensamente, sem pensar duas vezes, beija-o, algo terno e gentil; ele vai correspondendo e aprofunda o beijo, enquanto a puxa mais para si e aparata em seu quarto, na mansão Malfoy. Joga Gina em sua cama; ela ri pela atitude dele. Este lhe dá leves beijos no pescoço, colo e então volta a encará-la,. Ela lhe sorri, vermelha, sussurrando-lhe:

– Draco, tenha cuidado! Eh que...bem...eu nunca fiz isso antes!

Draco lhe mostra um sorriso verdadeiro e lhe diz:

– Tudo bem, não tenha medo, vai dar tudo certo – dizendo isso, ele joga seu corpo todo em cima dela, suavemente...

Depois de um tempo, Draco fita o teto enquanto uma ruiva dorme em seus braços com uma feição doce; ele apenas a observa, com um leve sorriso. Nunca imaginou um dia que encontraria a felicidade em uma Weasley. Se lhe dissessem isso no tempo de Hogwarts, jogaria uma maldição imperdoável do infeliz. Como as coisas mudam, a vida dá voltas.

Aos poucos ela vai dispertando, muito feliz ao lado dele.

– Draco, no que você está pensando?

– Em você!

Ela, então, se deita de forma mais confortável sobre ele, enquanto recebe um cafuné.

– Gina, sabe o que me atraiu em você! Sem sombra de dúvidas, foi esse seu gênio forte, eu adoro! Alguém com quem posso falar de igual para igual, que é direta, forte, mas, ao mesmo tempo, doce!

– Eu amo você, Draco! Preencheu a minha vida como ninguém nunca fez; ter você me faz sentir viva de novo, querer seguir em frente com minha vida, você me completa.

– Eu sei! Somos como ying e yang, e eu te amo muito também.

Beijam-se calorosamente, até que decidem se levantar e tomar um longo banho. Depois de prontos, aparatam na Mansão Weasley, encontrando um Rony aflito, pronto já para acionar outros aurores, pensando ter ocorrido o pior.

– Isso são horas, mocinha? Quer me matar do coração? Como eu estive preocupado!

– Hahahaah! Sem dramas Ronyquinho! – Gina lhe lança seu mais terno sorriso, volta-se para Draco e lhe dá um caloroso beijo, claro, bem retribuído pelo loiro e sobe para seu quarto, despreocupada, sem se importar com nada.

– Malfoy, o que você andou aprontando? Eu pedi sua ajuda com o emocional dela, não pedi pra seduzi-la. Ah, seu miserável! Isso não vai ficar assim!

Mas eles não notaram que, na ponta superior da escada, Gina ouviu essa parte da conversa. Ficou em estado de choque e entrou em seu quarto, jogando-se na cama, chorando sem parar. "Maldito Draco, ele me enganou! Fez tudo a mando dos meus irmãos, e ainda me usa pra se divertir! Mas eles me pagam!"

– Ei, nem parece que me conhece, Rony; tenha a santa paciência. Senta aí que a gente conversa ou, se quiser, a gente sai no tapa mesmo!

– Você tem cinco segundos pra se explicar antes que eu lhe lance uma maldição! – diz um Rony alterado.

– Tsc, tsc, tsc. Ainda me pergunto como você conseguiu se tornar um auror com tão pouco cérebro! Mas, enfim...fazer o que, né?

– Quatro segundos, e contando, anda Malfoy!

– Ah, tá bom, seu chato. Olha, desde o início, quando vi Gina no parque, eu já tinha decidido ajudá-la, independente de seu pedido. Acontece que me doeu vê-la naquele estado tão deprimente. Eu não estou brincando com os sentimentos dela. Eu estou mesmo apaixonado, entendeu! E não me peça pra falar mais nada; já falei demais! Devo satisfações a ela, não a você! E não se atreva a brigar com ela por estarmos juntos ou eu acabo contigo! Agora eu tenho que ir, até segunda.

Draco aparata deixando para trás um Rony com um olhar assustado. Jamais imaginou que isso pudesse acontecer.

* * *

**N/A: **Começaram a ser acertar, mas Gina interpretou errado algo que ouviu e agora!

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: sim, Draco foi perfeito consolando Gina!

Dark-Bride: os dois juntos no penhasco foi super fofo, Draco sabe conversar com ela.

Lina Khane Athos: Rony e Draco foi mesmo bem divertido. Agora Draco falando com Gina é bem intenso porque ele passou pela dor dela, então sabe exatamente como se aproximar da ruiva. Se você o achou fofo, imagino neste cap.

Annah Lennox: atendendo a seu pedido, olha o cap novo aí!

Jamelia Millian: que bom que gostou da fic.


	4. Atitude drástica

**Capitulo 4 – Atitude drástica**

No domingo, os gêmeos chegaram e ficaram atordoados com as novidades que Rony lhes contou em relação a Gina. Ela os tratou bem, foi muito carinhosa; eles ficaram felizes com a súbita mudança de seu comportamento, que estava voltando a ser o que era. Na segunda, a família iria estar completa, Carlinhos e Gui chegariam para participar da formatura da jovem.

Segunda, todos estão animados com as festividades, inclusive Gina, então Rony lhe pergunta:

– E então, Gina; já avisou Malfoy do horário para vi-la buscar?

Gina muda para uma expressão fria, o que assusta a todos, mais ainda com a resposta atravessada:

– Não, e nem quero mais ouvir o nome dele nesta casa. Ele está morto pra mim, eu o odeio! – levanta-se e sai para seu quarto.

Carlinhos, Gui, Fred e Jorge olham de cara feia para Rony.

– Ei, não me olhem com essa cara! Estou tão surpreso quanto vocês! Não sei o motivo da recaída dela! Eu juro, ela tinha um relacionamento com o Malfoy, e estavam bem, não sei o que aconteceu!

– Ah, merda! É melhor ficarmos de olha nela! – diz um Fred preocupado, enquanto os outros concordam com ele.

* * *

À noite, chega o momento da festa; Draco aparece por ter sido avisado por Rony e duvidando que ela tenha dito tal coisa sobre ele, que possa ser apenas um ciúmes bobo de Rony. Ele a vê, linda em um vestido longo, preto de alcinha, aproxima-se por trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

– Você está linda, meu amor! Vamos dançar?

Ela se vira e lhe lança seu olhar mais gelado.

– Fique longe de mim, eu te odeio, seu verme desprezível! – ela se vira, dando-lhe as costas e saindo.

De longe, são vigiados, atentamente, pelos seus irmãos dela.

Draco a segura pelo braço.

– Me larga!

– Não, até você me explicar direitinho o que está acontecendo! E pare de dar escândalos; está todo mundo nos olhando!

Ela começa a chorar e aparata.

– Merda! – diz Draco.

Os outros correm e o alcançam. Sem perder tempo, Draco diz logo:

– Segurem em mim, eu vou aparatar, tenho certeza de que sei pra onde ela foi. Vamos, temos que ser rápidos! – foi tão apressado que só deu tempo de Rony o acompanhar.

Não teve erro, lá estava ela na beirada do precipício, próxima o suficiente para cair a qualquer sinal de um vento mais forte.

– GINA! O que pensa que está fazendo? – grita Draco.

– VAI EMBORA! – devolve Gina.

– DROGA! Sua cabeça dura, eu te amo, você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente!

– É MENTIRA! Eu ouvi você dizer ao Rony sobre um acordo que fizeram! Me deixa! Eu quero pular!

– Gina, espera, você entendeu tudo errado. Não faz isso, queremos você ao nosso lado! – intercede um aflito Rony.

Gina não liga, nada mais importa. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela pula, fecha os olhos a espera de um baque nas rochas.

Draco não pensa, apenas age, e pula atrás dela, lhe alcança, a segura forte pela cintura e aparata de volta, ao lado de Rony! A essa altura ela o abraça forte e chora sem parar.

– Shiu... está tudo bem, se acalme, sim?

– Saco, me deixa morrer em paz! Eu não tenho por que viver!

– Como não, Gina? Você e o doninha não se amam! – grita Rony.

– Olha, querida. Você só escutou o início da conversa, não tudo! Eu disse pra essa besta aí do lado que, desde o início, eu te ajudei por ser a minha vontade, que eu estou apaixonado de verdade por você!

– Por Merlim! O que eu ia fazer! Me desculpa...

– Vamos embora, sim? já passou. – dizendo isso, Draco a toma em seus braços e, junto de Rony, aparatam na mansão Weasley. Ele a leva para seu quarto e fica ao seu lado , até que esta adormece. Desce as escadas e dá de cara com todos os seus irmãos.

– Olha, Rony, ela está dormindo! Ainda bem que tudo acabou. Mas é uma pena que tudo não tenha ocorrido como eu esperava, eu ia pedi-la em casamento!

Os gêmeos sorriem maldosamente, enquanto Gui e Carlinhos riem.

– Ei, qual é a graça? Estou falando sério – Draco começa a se alterar.

– É que é super estranho, um Malfoy e uma Weasley – responde Carlinhos.

– Brincadeira, Draco. O que você fez por nossa pequena não tem preço; ao salvá-la nos mostrou todo seu amor. Tem nossa benção, sejam felizes, e, se aprontar com ela algum dia, vai ser ver conosco. – diz Gui.

– Estou indo, amanhã venho bem cedo falar com ela! – dizendo isso,Draco aparata.

* * *

Gina acorda aliviada no outro dia. Levanta-se e ia tomar seu banho, mas esqueceu a roupa em cima da cama, então sai no quarto enrolada em sua toalha, leva um grande susto, pois Draco estava sentado em sua cama.

– Ei, não tenho mais privacidade, não! Se manda ou eu chamo meus irmãos, seu imoral!

Ele não se deixa intimidar; levanta-se, olha- por inteiro, puxa-lhe em seus braços, dando-lhe um suave e gentil beijo. Ao se separem, sussurra-lhe ao ouvido:

– Você nunca vai se livrar de mim! Você me pertence, quer queira ou não! Faço parte de sua vida, e você vai fazer parte da minha se casando comigo!

– Espera aí! Você está me pedindo em casamento!

– Não, vou fugir e me casar com o Rony! – diz, de forma divertida.

De repente, escutou Rony gritar do outro lado da porta e todos os outros irmãos caírem para dentro do quarto dela.

– Eu vou bater em todos vocês! Se mandem! – diz Gina.

– Hahaha! Até parece, Gina; pára de enrolar o coitado, ele tá quase implorando! – devolve Rony.

– Sim, Draco, eu aceito!

E começam a se beijar, a toalha de Gina ameaçando cair

Gui e Carlinhos puxam os outros três para fora do quarto.

– Vamos embora, crianças; isso não é coisa pra vocês verem – diz Gui.

E assim foi. Depois de seis meses, se casaram; foi uma cerimônia simples e bonita nos jardins da Mansão Weasley. Gina foi viver com Draco na mansão Malfoy.

Draco chega em casa depois de estar fora uma semana em uma perigosa missão bem sucedida dos aurores e Gina chega do St. Mungus, de seu plantão. Os dois se abraçam e dão um caloroso beijo. Draco se anima, abraça-a forte, começa a intensificar as carícias, Gina começa a gemer, até que ele pára e sussurra em seu ouvido:

– Gina, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa...- diz um Draco meio receoso.

– O que foi? Por que o nervosismo?

– Bem, é que não sei como você vai reagir ao meu pedido!

– Hahaah! Um Malfoy como medo de mim!

– Está bem! Bom, eu quero um filho! Azar seu se quiser gerar uma prole de coelhinhos, porque eu não vou querer! Um, no máximo dois!

– Neste caso, sinto informar que seu pedido já foi atendido! – responde de forma divertida, olhando para um loiro estático.

– Quer dizer que...que...você...

– Sim! E de gêmeos, um casal!

Ele a toma em seus braços, girando-a no ar e, de forma impulsiva, aparata com ela na mansão Weasley, dando de cara com todos os irmãos dela, anunciando a notícia, super animado.

E é assim que eles iniciam uma nova etapa em suas vidas; satisfeitos por terem abertos seus corações ao amor, dando uma chance de serem felizes.

**FIM**

* * *

Annah Lennox: sim o amor de Gina e Draco é bem intenso, puro e verdadeiro. E então, o que achou do fim?

PiuPotter: calma, Gina se entendeu com Draco, não tem como pensar mal por muito tempo de alguém como ele.

Dark-Bride: sim os dois juntos na praia foi super fofo. Ah, Gina não é boba, apenas tem sofrido muito, é difícil para ela voltar a confiar novamente nas pessoas, mas Draco conseguiu entrar em seu coração.

Yellowred: é Gina aprontou pra valer neste capítulo final, em todos os sentidos! Ah, Draco se apaixonou sim, ele foi mais maduro e fofo, na medida certa!

Pyoko-Chan: fiz ela bem louca mesmo não! Extremista, faz tudo que quiser mesmo, não estava nem aí pra nada até conhecer Draco.

Shampoo-chan: até que enfim sua danada, está lendo minha fic! Como eu já expliquei Draco não está estranho, apenas mais adulto, sem molecagens. Doce, intenso, firme, etc. É ele conseguiu domar Gina.

Nathália Britto: NC17? Ai por Merlin, vc é segunda a me dizer isso. Não, eu não escrevo esse estilo, apenas leio. E todos adoraram a cena do Rony e talvez Snape!


	5. Review final

**N/A:** Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam essa minha fic. Olha gente, eu não penso AINDA em fazer continuação. Já estou com outras duas fics betadas, faltam a capa e estou trabalhando em um novo projeto e com duas idéias novas na cabeça. Isso tudo quando me sobra um tempinho. ;)

Annah Lennox: Sim fofa, acabou! Fim bem romântico. Quero te agradecer por ter me deixado ler o que você fez do novo capítulo da Rosa Inglesa. Eu amei! Recomendo a todos lerem, ela é a maior perita em escrever fics baseadas em fatos históricos, domina totalmente.

Yellowred: Draco fofíssimo ao extremo ao pular com tudo atrás de Gina, tipo ou vai ou racha, se ele não tivesse conseguido salvá-la então morreriam juntos, uma tragédia romântica. Hahahaahha credo, que humor mais negro... ignora! Ah e quanto a ter ficado curto peço um desconto porque foi a 2ª fic que escrevi, já estou na 7ª! E seu pedido foi atendido, uma delas é uma short-fic e está pronta.

PiuPotter: Draquinho é maravilhoso. Ai que problema, tanta gente me pedindo continuação. Olha, digamos então que vou pensar com carinho neste pedido, o dia que eu bolar algo...

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Que bom que amou! Ih...mais uma insinuando que quer continuação.

Pyoko-Chan: Um, mais outro ponto a favor de que ficou curto e quer continuação. Sim, fim perfeito. Sou contra matar personagem principal (indireta para vc viu Annah Lennox, não se atreva).

Bia Black1992: Ficou boa! Ai assim vou ficar insuportável...ai de novo: curtinha, continuação...OPA! "um casal de ruivinhos de olhos azuis-acinzentados " essa foi nova! ;)

* * *

**03/06/05**

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe : Sim, vai ter continuação. Tanta gente pedindo. Só não tenho data porque estou trabalhando em um novo projeto, então nem tenho ideías para a continuação ainda.

Annah Lennox: maravilha que vc gostou da minha fic, porque vc sabe que sou uma grande fã sua. Já tenho outras fics D/G, muitas, e apenas uma H/G.

Dark-Bride: tmabém achei bem fofo o finale a capa, e já escrevi outras fics, já leu Confissões?

dudiNhaziNha: sim, bem fofa a fic, curta. Mas vai ter continuação!

Penelope e Angelus e Andrew: sim, Draco é um homem de atitude nesta minha fic, super fofo.

* * *

**28/06/05**

Kika Felton-87: ah, vc entendeu bem a fic. O início era para passar mesmo toda a melancolia que Gina estava vivendo. Draco a arrastou pra casa, não tinha que ficar bebendo por aí. Mais uma que a achou curta! Pois vai ter continuação!


End file.
